


At Your Service

by radicalhighgay



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicalhighgay/pseuds/radicalhighgay
Summary: When Sonic leaves Camelot and Lancelot is put in his place as king, how will he deal with his new title? Will he flourish, or will there be tough times ahead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!! I’m excited to announce that this is my first series I’ll be working on!! I’m hoping I can put in enough effort to make it work out but since I’m getting quite a bit of kudos on my other work I figured, why not? Hope you all enjoy, and leave me some kudos and comments to let me know you want more!!

“What do you mean, you’re leaving?!”

The quiet was broken by Sir Gawain’s outburst, and Sonic watched as he slid his visor up. His lavender eyes were filled with doubt, as if he sincerely hoped that the blue hedgehog- their newly appointed king- was surely joking when he’d announced his departure to the three. Sure, perhaps they saw it coming. He was from another world, after all, but there was a kingdom to rule here!

Gawain was hushed as Sir Perceval held up her hand in silence, wishing for Sonic to continue in his announcement.  
“Our sincere apologies, your highness. Please continue.”

Sonic simply nodded, placing a hand on his hip in a relaxed manner. He’d contemplated how he’d tell them. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, seeing as they had no other apparent leader, but it wasn’t like he could just abandon his friends at home. They depended on him! That’s why he had a plan.  
“It’s totally okay, I understand it’s kinda out of nowhere..but I decided on someone to take my place for when I leave!” Sonic could see even Lancelot raise his head in interest, though his expression was hard to read from behind his helmet. “Since the three of you have shown a lot of awesomeness and valor, I thought..maybe all three of you could rule! I mean, you all seem to deal with problems so well and-“

Sonic was quiet as he heard a soft sigh from Nimue, who was trying to come to terms with the situation herself.  
“As generous as the offer is, Sonic, it won’t work that way. There can only be one appointed as king or queen. That is the safest option.” She tried to explain, though half-heartedly, as she knew this was already a lot to place on his shoulders.

All Sonic could do now was think. He never liked favoritism, but he could only think of choosing between the three knights that stood before him. Gawain was very emotion driven, very loyal, though he did have a problem with the dramatics. Still, if he was anything like Knuckles, his knowledge and intuitiveness would make him worthy. Perceval would be a just ruler. She was always calm in the face of danger, very cunning..though if she were anything like Blaze, she wouldn’t accept the title of the throne. Her loyalty merely lay in her knightship. And then there was..Lancelot. He was nearly Shadow to the core. He was a good leader, he’d held his team well and they listened to his commands. Though he was also inquisitive and just. However, it was hard to say how well he would take the throne. It wasn’t like he himself was any better. 

All three choices to think about, and it was very narrow as to whom it would be, but he had to think fast. He couldn’t dawdle at a time like this! He calmly collected himself, placing a hand on one hip in a calm fashion.  
“So just one, huh?”

Nimue nodded, smiling softly, as she knew he had his answer, and what a good choice it was.

“..then..I think it should go to the most loyal of knights, one of who will follow their king into battle, but can determine right from wrong..and I see that spirit in Lancelot. You’re a true leader.” Sonic watched as Lancelot brought his full attention to Sonic, scarlet eyes gleaming beneath his helmet. He was shocked, to say the least.

“Forgive me for my confusion, but..I do not understand how I am your best choice.” Lancelot attempted to keep the calm tone in his voice, as to not disrespect him, but like Gawain, he could not believe what he was hearing! Him? King?? It was preposterous! And yet..Sonic had decreed it so..perhaps there was something more he was meant to do? Was this what years of training had prepared him for? Sonic’s laughter shook him from his thoughts, staring in awe. How could he laugh at a time like this? Was this not the most important decision in his life? 

He watched as Sonic approached him, the usual relaxed sway to his walk kicking in before he turned on his heel and leaned against the ebony hedgehog. “Are you kidding? You’re Lancelot! From what I hear, people tell stories about you from all over! I’m sure what with all the dragons you’ve faced, and towns you’ve saved, this is probably nothin’! Besides, you’ve got two great friends here to help you out! From what I’ve learned, you should never be afraid to ask for help if you need it, and I know Gawain and Perceval are your friends! They’ll be there for you!” 

Lancelot knew Sonic was just trying to assure him, but the overwhelming thought still lingered in his head. How was he to be king..? He didn’t have much time to think however, as Sonic and Nimue exchanged glances, and the haughty sword, Caliburn called forth Merlina to summon a return portal. She did rightfully so, and everyone wished Sonic well before departing the scene. They had much work to do, bringing the kingdom back to order, after all. Though Lancelot remained, not wanting to return right away. He was still lost in thought, and he had to do something while Sonic still remained.

“..Sir Sonic?”

Sonic paused, the tip of his shoe just touching the portal. He watched as the dust circled around him somewhat calmly. He almost hadn’t heard the other, he spoke so gently. Though he knew immediately what this meant, hearing Shadow’s voice mimic this. He hated leaving like this, but he knew it had to be done. Still..he hated hearing how lost the brave knight was. He hated it enough hearing it in Shadow’s voice, but at least he could be there for him. Once he left, Lancelot would be left to his own. His calm smile returned, turning to the remaining knight.  
“What’s on your mind, Lance?”

The knight was taken aback by the nickname, though quickly shook it off. He approached him hesitantly, now only a few feet away.  
“I asked before, and I must ask again..what is your reason for choosing me above all others?”

Sonic contemplated his answer for a moment, his ears twitching in thought before finding it.  
“Well, honestly? If I’m gonna be real, nearly everyone here is someone where I come from. You three knights are actually all my friends! You act a lot like them too. Gawain is a renowned protector of one of our greatest artifacts. He’s smart, but can sometimes be hotheaded. Perceval is actually a princess! Though she prefers to not be referred to like that, so we call her by her other title, ‘The Guardian of the Sol Emeralds.’ If Perceval is anything like she is in my world, then she wouldn’t take up the throne. But you..” Sonic paused, his thoughts returning to Shadow. He stepped closer to Lancelot, watching the other remain as still as a statue.  
“Your place in my world is an important one. You’ve helped me save our world multiple times. You’ve saved my life too..more than once. I’ve seen that same spirit in you from just being here for a week! So..call it dumb, but I trust that you can be my shadow.”

Lancelot was silent for a moment, before finding the words to speak, he almost didn’t realize that during his speech, Sonic had taken hold of his hand. He looked down to their bond, before back up to his emerald gaze. He felt his visor slide back, noticing Sonic’s other hand placed on his helmet.  
“..I can trust you, right..?”

Lancelot swallowed hard, his free hand brushing his thumb and forefinger together nervously. He simply nodded, keeping his gaze.  
“Sir Sonic, you can trust me to be your shadow. I will do everything in my efforts to revive Camelot so that it’s stories may see a happy end.”

Sonic tilted his head with a smile, his usual cheery demeanor returning as he leaned back from their close little moment.  
“Well then! I guess this means you’re officially King Lancelot!” Sonic chimed, though one last thought pulled at him before he would turn to leave. As much of a storybook nerd he was, he couldn’t let this opportunity slide.  
“..and since you’re King, may I part with you formally before I go?”

Lancelot was all too quick to nod.  
“Of course.”

Before he knew it, Sonic had swept him off his feet, leaning him back into a kiss. Hey, if it had worked with Shadow, why not him? 

Lancelot had held his shoulder for support, shocked at how quick the azure hedgehog was. It took him a moment to register what had happened, but when he did, he merely leaned into the warmth that his body provided. His lips were soft, but he felt a small cut near the bottom, perhaps a small bite mark. It wasn’t a passionate kiss, but rather a quick goodbye, and yet, Lancelot longed for more when they separated. Sonic was still holding him, staring back as wide-eyed as he knew he was too.  
“Sorry I caught you off guard, but my 8 year old self would kick my butt if I hadn’t done that.”

Lancelot attempted to remain stoic, though his doe looking eyes and the slight green hue in his cheeks did nothing to hide the fact that he’d enjoyed their small moment. When he finally found his voice, Sonic helped him back to a standing position.  
“No need to apologize. If I had a pence for every time someone tried to do that, I’d be a rich man. I hope you’re satisfied.”

Just as he suspected, he was snarky like Shadow as well. It caused Sonic to laugh, a soft snort escaping him before he turned to the portal.  
“Well, at least now I can happily say I was kissed by a king and Lancelot. But hey, on the real? Good luck with the king thing. I know you’ll do great.”

Lancelot regained his confidence now, folding his arms across his chest and returning the small smile.  
“Enough of the flattery, Sonic. Your friends miss you. Don’t keep them waiting.”

“..Right. Well..I’ll see you around, Lance~” Sonic finger-gunned to him, watching him stare back in confusion before simply bowing.

“I wish you a safe journey, Sir Sonic..the Knave~”

A laugh resonated between them, before Sonic pushed himself through the portal, and it closed in front of him.

Now, there was much work to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

“And so it comes to rest, that under this new rule of King Lancelot, we shall once again be under order, and no longer be in constant fear of our fair kingdom of Camelot going corrupt.” The preacher babbled on and on as Lancelot continued to lose focus on what he was saying. It was all just show talk to motivate the people. None of it was really important to them, they’d been read the whole speech multiple times before the planned announcement to the kingdom. Of course, the citizens were shocked to hear the sudden rule being handed down to the loyal knight, but it never really surprised them much past that. Everyone knew about Lancelot, the quiet but kind-hearted knight, though nobody expected their prior King Arthur to be a fake!

Lancelot was busy thinking about other things, however. He couldn’t be bothered by this whole ordeal. To think..he was king! He still didn’t believe it, how could he? This land he’d spent years protecting villages in, slaying dragons in, training in when he was a boy, was now something he ruled..? If only his father could see him now! His sister as well! She would always tease about him becoming the greatest of all knights when they were children..but king?

“Lancelot.”

The ebony hedgehog was brought back from his thoughts as Perceval nudged him in the arm, so as to be casual about the fact that the speech was coming to an end. She knew Lancelot to drift off during these kinds of happenings, he was quite the dreamer. She often wondered what was on his mind.   
“He’s coming to an end. That’s our cue to depart.”   
Lancelot appreciated her need to warn him. Sonic was right in assuming Gawain and Perceval were his friends for a reason. No team worked better together, in and out of a quest. And though the kingdom was to keep the formalities, he insisted they still consider him their comrade, rather than their ruler. They understood how shocked he must still feel, and so despite the formality, they listened to his request to keep things casual when it was just the guard. 

As the three knights made their way back to the castle, Lancelot sighed, pulling his visor back and folding his arms across his chest. So much had happened these past couple days since Sonic had left them. The castle was being rebuilt, the kingdom was healing from the collateral damage left by the rifts tearing it apart, and what was left of the guard that remained after the Arthur illusion was defeated were hesitant upon Lancelot’s sudden rise to the throne. It already made him uneasy to think that he was king, but to have so few supporters in their own court? It didn’t make things any better. At least there was still.  
“Lance! How was the announcement? I take it you drifted off again?”

If there was one thing that would ease him about today, it’d be the excitable, young knight, Galahad. He was always so full of hope and energy, what his birth parents failed to see in him eluded Lancelot. He’d taken the boy in at a young age after saving a town from a dragon with his help. After finding out he’d been living on his own for awhile, he’d convinced the old Arthur to keep him, despite the king’s discomfort with children hanging around the halls. Lancelot was brought out of his thoughts as Galahad hovered beside him, gently nudging him in the arm. He was a knight in training, and so was not allowed to join them at big events. Once he turned 18, he was more than welcome. 

“Well~?”

Lancelot merely greeted him with a small smile, watching Perceval and Gawain walk ahead of them.  
“Boring as usual. The town crier was there, everyone was shocked to hear the news, and I’m sure they’ll be an outbreak. There always is. Nobody ever agrees on a new king.” 

To this, Galahad’s expression turned worried for his father figure, his ears drooping at the thought of something happening to him because dumb fate had chosen him to be king! Though Lancelot was quick to assure him, placing a hand on his head and brushing back his quills.  
“Worry not, nothing bad ever happens when there is a new king unless that king decides to give them something to be mad about. Take for example, Prince Finn. He was so sour and immature, that the people rioted and overthrew him.”

Galahad cocked his head in confusion, one ear perking up slightly as his hover slowed him down.  
“True as that may be..if he was a King, why is his title still Prince? Does that even count?”

Lancelot had almost hoped he was going to ask. Not very much a fan of the premature King himself, he was pleased to hear his people weren’t satisfied with him either. When they heard the news, it was the first time Lancelot had ever heard Arthur- or whatever their old king was- laugh genuinely, be it as short as it was.  
“They call him prince because he took one look at the crown and the responsibilities and ran away. They claim he felt too pressured by it all, which is absolute hogwash. He just wanted the fame and fortune that came with being king, never the responsibility.”

“But you’re not like that! You’re strong and smart and know how to give orders!” The young knight chimed in, earning another laugh from Lancelot.  
“You’re right about that one. So you know, you’ve got nothing to worry about. Let me worry about myself, as well as you.” Lancelot shared a moment more with his son, before reaching the castle gates, which were very unhinged at the moment. He simply stepped over them, watching Galahad float over and calmly place his hands behind his head.  
“So now that that’s over with, what’s on the agenda? Cleaning up the town, managing the main hallway, perhaps moving your personal belongings up to the royal suite? I’ve taken advantage of that already~”

Lancelot rolled his eyes at the last part, walking into the castle with Galahad and removing his helmet. Once he’d brushed back his quills, he turned to the younger night, knowing exactly what he’d had planned.  
“I’m heading to the village over to help with one of the orphanages Merlina destroyed. They requested me, and I’d hate to let them down because I’m too busy moving my favorite trunk of animal dollies up to my new quarters.” He explained, causing Galahad to blush. How did he know that was the first thing he moved??  
“And speaking of which, it seems I’m due for that soon. If anyone asks, let them know, alright? And..please focus on helping Perceval and Gawain clean out the training grounds before you start fluffing your fancy new pillows..”

Galahad straightened, an awkward smile on his face as his freckles glowed in embarrassment   
“Sure thing! Who else could lift stone pillars so gracefully?”

Lancelot simply smiled, holding his helmet under his arm before turning to leave.  
\--  
“And so, when the hero dropped down from the Three-eyed Dragon’s defeated form, he plucked the gem of darkness straight from it’s forehead, watching it revert back to its uncursed form. The dragon was in fact a normal mobian, a wronged knight who had been accused of betraying his king, and thus was stuck with the form of the greedy beast. He expected the hero to hate him, but instead, he offered him his friendship. The knight was confused, but the hero assured him he was forgiven, that no one as loyal as he should have had to face thousands of years of pain. The knight respected him for his sentiment, and the two lived happily together from then on. The End~” Lancelot chimed, closing the dusty, old storybook in his lap and looking up to see the intrigued children sitting in front of him. A few clapped, a few simply smiled, and most of the younger ones were asleep. The caretakers mostly claimed they were soothed by his voice, he liked to think so. He missed having this be his normal. When he was younger, him and his sister would visit often to their local orphanage, making friends with the children and reading stories to help them sleep. She still did to this day, but him..

“Lancelot?” A gentle voice spoke up from behind him, and he turned to meet one of the caretaker’s calming gazes. She was a sweet doe, small in stature and very motherly, she was a bit older than him, but too young to be his own mother. He mirrored her smile, watching her take his hands in his.  
“Thank you so much for coming by. It means so much to the children to have a knight of the round table to visit them at such a hard time. They look up to you all so much.” Lancelot was touched by her words, giving a gentle squeeze to her hands before nodding.  
“I’m glad I managed to find time. I rather missed doing things like this.”

“I can imagine. What with your saving the land and now becoming king? It’s all so tiring and time consuming, I’m sure.” He was glad someone could understand, unfolding their hands and looking to his own before his ears perked up at the sound of the entrance doors flying open, stirring a few of the children in their beds. Lancelot’s calm demeanor faded as he spotted the familiar grassy green feathers of Sir Lamorak, in a fluster as always. He was one of the haughtiest knights Lancelot had ever met. He was always trying to get recognition where it wasn’t due, and he was annoyed at the thought that he might take his place when he officially became king instead of Galahad, who had definitely proved himself more worthy than he.

Apprehensively, Lancelot approached him.  
“What is it, Lamorak?”

Lamorak wanted to respond rather snidely. After all, if Lancelot hadn’t snuck off to read to children, they wouldn’t be solving this problem in such a messy way! So what if he was king now?? He was way too emotional if you asked him. Still, his code of honor got the better of him, and he responded with utmost respect for his new leader, with some bitter undertones.  
“Lancelot, forgive me but..something has caused an uproar in the central village, and Perceval sent me to find you..they hope you can find the root of the problem without startling the people.”

Admittedly, they could’ve done it themselves, but Lamorak didn’t want to admit that the heavy lifting from earlier that day had made him rather sore, and he didn’t want to be chasing around ruffians when he could be relaxing and letting someone more resilient solve the problem.

“Tell them I’ll be there right away, and to not bring violence unless absolutely necessary. We aren’t starting a riot.”

With the order, Lamorak was gone as quickly as he’d came. Lancelot was relieved, though saddened that he had to depart so soon. However, he knew his life could no longer stay the same as it was when he was younger. He had to be happy with what he had. 

At least he didn’t have to be a king to stop an uproar..  
\--  
“What’s the situation here?”

Perceval looked up from her position as she watched Lancelot join the group. She was relieved, to say the least. Without Lancelot, she was really the only other level-headed person on the team.   
“Apparently someone keeps stealing from the stands around the town square. No one has been able to catch the culprit yet, but get this.” She paused, lowering her voice in caution as to not cause a stir between the knights.  
“They say that a gust of wind distracts them, and next thing they know, something is wiped.”

Whatever she was insinuating couldn’t have been possible, Sonic was gone. He was back in his own world. And Merlina had been under watch, even if she were free, her magic was drained after sending Sonic home. There was no way this could be his doing, and there was no way she could be tricking them. It made no sense. They had to look further into this.  
“Thank you for the observation, I’ll ask around and see what people think.”

And just at the right moment, a rather huffy looking bat stormed up to them, her wings quivering with anger.  
“Someone better have an answer to my problem right now! That thief just took one of my greatest possessions from right under my nose! Nobody steals from me!”

Lancelot quickly stepped in, attempting to calm her down before getting an answer out of her.  
“Can you tell me what happened up to you losing your..?”

“Ruby.”

“Right..losing your ruby.”

“Well you see, I was greeted by the local blacksmith, as he usually comes by my shop to see what I’ve collected. Quite the sweet boy, he is. He stops by today, and I decided to show him my extra special finds..” 

Lancelot was listening at first, though his focus quickly went elsewhere as he noticed a hooded figure down the row of shops lingering at one of the stores. He nodded along as he partially listened to her story, before gently excusing himself to her dismay. He slid his visor on his helmet back down, trying to push past the crowd to talk to the figure, though by the time he did, they were gone. He looked around frantically, before spotting the same figure darting towards the forest on the edge of town. They must’ve noticed the knight coming and booked it. This was fine, Lancelot preferred to take this one alone anyways instead of waiting for the group. 

The chase was on now.

Following the figure to the outskirts, Lancelot realized just how quick this thief was. It had to be whoever Perceval was describing, no doubt. Was it possible that there was a new threat to this town? He wouldn’t stand for it! Not when he’d just become king! He chased the thief down for awhile neither growing tired, until Lancelot watched them halt before a body of water. They turned frantically, knowing they were stuck now.  
“I assume you know who you’re dealing with? Well frankly, I’ve had a long day, so perhaps if you give back what you’ve stolen, I might only let you off with a fair warning.”

This didn’t seem to ease the culprit at all, their hands clenching into fists as they tried to push past Lancelot with their speed. Lancelot was quick to retaliate, and wrapped his arms around their middle, promptly knocking them both to the ground. Finally, this day could come to an end..  
Though of course, it wouldn’t end easily.

The hood was knocked back, revealing those familiar blue quills Lancelot had recognized all too soon. 

“..Sonic..?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I beg your pardon?” 

Lancelot was shaken from his confusion, meeting the hedgehog’s oh so familiar emerald eyes that were meeting his in a rather questioning manner. He looked so much like the blue hero that had just left them mere days ago. It was almost uncanny. Perhaps..all that talk about alternate people Sonic was rambling on about wasn’t so crazy sounding after all.  
“I’m..sorry. You just look like someone that I know.”

“Well, I can’t say that’s me! I mean it could be. I tend to get into a lot of scuffles. Could’ve hit my head once. But then, I could never forget such an admirable gaze~” the thief grinned, earning a sigh from the knight as he tightened his grip on his wrists.  
“Just because you’re not who I think you are, doesn’t mean you’re off the hook. In fact, you’re doubly in trouble. Why did you steal from the market?”

“If you’d quit trying to stop the blood from running to my hands, Perhaps I’d tell you, good sir.” 

There was the sass again. Lancelot was growing tired of this. Tired of him already. It’d been a long week. He wouldn’t deal with this! Though..he did want to get this over with quickly. So he let go of his wrists, allowing him to sit up. Though before he could make a break for it, the knight quickly laid a hand against one of his legs, earning a small pout from him. Boo hoo. Who did he think he was trying to escape the greatest and most loyal knight of the round table??

“Talk. I don’t have all day.”

“Well..that’s the thing. It’d be better to show you.” 

Really?? He chased him for Gods knew how long, and now he wanted to take him somewhere else?? Absolutely ridiculous! He should just turn him in right now!  
“I promise you, you won’t be upset! They say you’re Lancelot, right? And if I heard correctly, you’ll do anything to help the people? Well..hear me out on this one. I’m trying to as well!”

So he did know who he was, and yet, he was still questioning his authority? How daring..and yet, it was so familiar to Sonic. The way he didn’t care about who someone was..it could even extend beyond Sonic...it was akin to...

No! He absolutely wouldn’t compare him to their former Leader! And Sonic was a true knight. A hero to all. This imposter was a thief and a ruffian! He was no hero! 

Lancelot looked up as his wrist was grabbed, being pulled up by the other and stumbling in shock. Oh he had a lot of nerve to be ordering him around like this.  
“This better be a good explanation, otherwise I’m bringing you back to the castle for questioning.”

The thief simply laughed at this, leading him down the forest trail.  
“Right right~ and even if you did imprison me, what castle could you take me to? There isn’t exactly one standing right now.” He was quickly greeted with a piercing glare at the comment, rolling his eyes rather casually.  
“I didn’t mean it in a bad way. I just mean..how are we going to get back into order so soon? Everything is hectic, and while Camelot’s square may seem bad, other towns have faced much worse.” He explained, walking along the trail the rest of the way in silence until they reached a small clearing. Lancelot was led to what he believed was a town, as most of the buildings were unidentifiable and there were few people roaming about.

“What you see here, is my village. It was devastated in the purification while I was away. Due to us being in the center of the forest, it tore our land apart. Now, we thrive off of surrounding fruit trees, and whatever I can get from the market. I owe it to them..my absence cost many lives as well as homes.” He continued, before his ear twitched at a voice calling his name. He smiled as he recognized it, rushing over to greet another hedgehog similar to him.  
“Hello Uncle! How are things in the shop?”

“They’re going fine, Art. Don’t worry about me.” The man quickly waved him off, before noticing the knight and growing rather worried.  
“Oh! Forgive me! Sir Lancelot, to what do we owe you this presence?”

A small noise, almost like a sucking in of breath, emanated from the azure hedgehog, grinning rather nervously as he stepped away from his uncle in order to avoid his wrath.

Lancelot was elsewhere when questioned, his mind observing the brief conversation. What had he called the thief…? Art? He had almost forgotten to answer the elder.  
“Oh..ah..forgive me. I caught your nephew here stealing from our stands in the main village. Witnesses said he stole bread, a ruby, and mechanical utensils.”

“Uh, excuse you, sir. I didn’t steal those mechanical utensils, I borrowed them from my friend! Miles is an absolute lad!” He grinned, before squeaking as the elder grabbed him by his ear, some of the items falling out from under his cloak.  
“Art T Hedgehog, how many times must I tell you not to steal to help the village?! Is this what your mothers would have wanted??”  
Art groaned, his ears drooping in defeat before his uncle let go of his ear.  
“No..they wouldn’t. But Charles, we can barely find food right now! We need these things! Besides, they can always spare them! The main town always finds a way! Is it really that bad to steal something if it’s helping us?”

“Yes!! It is!!”

Lancelot quickly cleared his throat, to which both of them quit talking, out of respect or embarrassment, he wasn’t sure. He softly sighed, before approaching them.  
“As long as you promise you won’t do it again I can bring up the dire situation this town is in, and provide you with necessary supplies. Does that sound fair to you?” He offered, earning a rather confused glance from the elder hedgehog.

“Sir, I-“

“Sounds alright to me!” Art quickly chimed in, his hands confidently on his hips.  
“As long as we’re okay, you don’t have to worry about me pestering you!”

“I’ll hold you to that then.” Lancelot nodded in understanding, before his eyes fell on Charles, who seemed a bit guilty about the whole situation.  
“Worry not, Charles. This was a small mishap. The people will get over it in due time and I can replace whatever was lost.” This almost seemed to comfort the Uncle, who met the knight with a smile.  
“Thank you, Lancelot. I know this must be hard on you, but you make a great king.”

To think this was the first time he’d heard this from a villager. It almost..touched his heart in a way.  
“That’s quite kind of you to say. Now, if you’ll excuse me. I should get back. I don’t want the others to show up and question what happened here.” Lancelot announced, sliding his visor back down and nodding to the two as they bid him farewell.  
“I wish the best for your village.”  
—  
It’d been a few days since the village incident, and Lancelot, as well as the rest of the round table, were glad to see the commotion dying down. Most things were easily replaced, and what couldn’t be was instead replaced with money. In fact, since the stealing stopped, they had a bit more time with castle repairs, and the outer wall was already coming along nicely, especially with Galahad’s help. Lancelot admired the boy’s willingness to help. That’s what made him a great knight. He never complained much, and he seemed to be glad just to help. Everything was a lot calmer now despite things still needing work. 

“So what was the deal with the whole robbery the other day~? Perceval made me stay here to make sure Lamorak didn’t lose his mind. I hate being on Lamorak duty.” Galahad was quick to perk up at this, turning with interest to Lancelot. “Ooh~ could you take him off? You’re king now, you can do that!! That way I could surely have your old spot on the primary three~”

Lancelot laughed at the idea. It was silly, sure, but he wouldn’t exactly oppose it. However, it wasn’t very professional to rid a knight for worrying too much. Maybe to some kings, but not to someone with as kind a heart as he had. Even if it meant giving him his old position, he was still a fine knight when it came down to it. “I won’t be doing that, Gal, if that doesn’t mean you can’t have a spot on the Round Table. You’ve more than earned it.”

“Oh! That’s good. I was worried I’d have to resign and do blacksmith work. Not that that’s bad or anything! I rather like working with Robin.” Galahad was quick to defend his friend, growing rather flustered as well. He really did like spending time with him outside of training, and now working to help out with restoration. It was a nice break, learning to craft and fix swords. He never thought he’d find it so interesting but..maybe that was because he simply found the blacksmith rather interesting..

“Robin right, that was his name. Well..why don’t you go give him a visit? You’ve been working all day. I’m sure I can find someone else to help out.” Lancelot assured him, earning a rather excited smile from the boy, before it turned to embarrassment.  
“You’d really let me go~?”

“Sure, the wall is almost done anyways.” He simply shrugged, before watching his son quickly piece together the last few bricks and quickly land next to him. He swooped in for a hug, always catching Lancelot off guard with that.  
“I promise, I’ll be back by sunset~”

“I know you will~”

As Galahad made his way out, Perceval cautiously approached the other, sliding her visor back and greeting him with a smile.  
“Is he off to see the blacksmith again? I swear, he’s absolutely smitten~” 

“Though he may be, he’s still just young..I want him to have fun before dedicating himself to the round table. He’s already putting in every hour he has, and I don’t want him wasting away his youth.” Lancelot assured her, pushing in a loose brick that was a bit crooked on the wall. Normally, they’d be having servants and guards out on the grounds doing these things, but he couldn’t admit to anyone that sticking to king’s work just..made him antsy. He couldn’t sit still knowing there were other things he could be doing to better the state of their land.  
“How are things on your end? There’s not much shouting today, so I can only assume Gawain has gotten the hang of things.” 

Perceval giggled at the reminder, knowing that Gawain was trying his best with the restoration, but he didn’t have nearly as much patience as the others. Still, his stubbornness was what really made him who he was, and though he wasn’t the best or gentlest craftsman, he sure wasn’t a quitter.  
“It’s going alright. Though I’m pretty well doing most of the work. I think Gawain and Lamorak have completely wracked their brains at this point.”

Lancelot was about to make a snarky comment, before his words were interrupted by the sound of Galahad returning, calling out to the two and causing them to turn towards the entrance. Though instead of just the young knight returning, behind him followed the blacksmith and…  
“...is that Sir Sonic…?”

Lancelot’s ear flickered in curiosity at the lady knight’s inquiry, before coming to his senses as he saw the familiar thief waving to him, almost excited to see him again. What was he doing back here…? He thought he warned him not to come back as long as they were sending supplies..  
“Unfortunately, no. That happens to be a villager from a town over I’ve had to deal with lately. He just so happens to look like Sonic. Though bear in mind, he serves no resemblance aside from that mouth of his.” Lancelot bit back, not exactly as amused as the other to see him again, but not that upset as well. He was rather curious about him. Why he looked so much like Sonic, he couldn’t figure out...and even more so...how he resembled someone...ever closer.

The trio hurried over to the two, Galahad happily presenting his followers.  
“Father, I’d like you to meet Robin, the blacksmith, and Art, a friend of Robin’s!” He gestured to the two, Robin waving shyly as opposed to Art’s rather casual demeanor.  
“Long time no see, your highness~ we’ve come to aid in the repair of your castle walls! Gal has explained to us that it is almost complete but that some knights seem to be lacking. So! I believe that with Robin’s expertise and my optimism, we shall finish in a flash~!”

Was this honestly his way of making up for the other day? My, was he persistent. But, he did show up at the request of Galahad, so he supposed he couldn’t turn that down. Calmly, he nodded, before showing them the last little bit of wall that had been destroyed.  
“This was to be done earlier, but thanks to our court with short tempers...we’ve had to put in extra time.”

The azure hedgehog was quick to take up his tools, the vulpine following alongside him, seemingly as if on cue. Lancelot took a moment to take Galahad aside before he could join his companions, lowering his voice.  
“How long have Robin and Art known each other?”

Galahad seemed confused at his inquiry, before simply shrugging.  
“Robin explained to me that they’ve known each other for quite some time, far beyond his memory but...enough to call him a brotherly figure.” he recalled, before turning to his father. “Why do you ask? Do you know him?”

Lancelot quickly shook off the notion, there was no way he was going to tell him about last week, especially considering he was good friends with Robin, who, as Lancelot well knew, wasn’t exactly so clean himself. Still, he admired the young kit for his bravery, stealing from the rich to give to the poor. He probably learned it from the snarky hedgehog. Sighing, he approached the two, sliding his visor back to properly greet them.  
“If it’s alright with the both of you, I’d like to invite you to dinner tonight for helping. I’m sure Galahad would like to show you around his home as well.” At least he figured he would. He remembered growing up and not exactly having a room to show to friends, if he had friends at all at the time. For the most part, it was just him and his sister spending their days in the Deep Woods. He wouldn’t pass up the chance for him, especially when he’d spend most of his child years inside the castle. 

Both the kit and the hedgehog looked to the other in utter surprise. Was he really inviting them to a royal dinner??? And to think, not even food they often stole would taste as good as castle food!! How could they say no?? They both nodded vigorously, before returning to work with Galahad.

Lancelot felt a smile tug at his lips as he watched them continue their work with more fervor. This would be quite interesting.  
\--  
Dinner had gone better than expected, and both Robin and Art had acted especially well behaved on Galahad’s part. Sure, they were thieves, but they were also friends, and the wanted to prove to the young night that they weren’t total ruffians. It seemed that in desperate times, they could mount up enough manners despite tearing into food they’d probably never have the chance of eating again in their lives.

As the moon rose higher and higher into the sky, Lancelot found himself escorting the two friends to the gates alongside Galahad, his hand clasped behind his back in a casual stride. It was mostly quiet, save for the distant chatter between the blacksmith and the young knight, and the quiet crickets of the hidden bugs beneath the pond lillies. It wasn’t until the other hedgehog spoke up did Lancelot bring himself back to reality.  
“Thank you again for tonight. I know I forgot to say so earlier, but I was afraid I’d have food falling out of my mouth, and while I do find myself to be rather humorous, I know my Uncle would highly disapprove of me looking so foolish in front of a king.”

Lancelot turned to the other now, assuring him with a gentle smile as they stopped in front of the gates.  
“It’s quite alright. Most people don’t even bother to say thank you most times. I can’t blame them though, these are harsh times and we should be doing more about it.” He sighed, thinking about the new wave of requests he’d gotten in just this morning on how just the marketplace should be improved. Didn’t anyone else realize there were more important things to fix? That there were many losses to be mourned and that the people had to be dealt with first? Clearly not. Lancelot watched as Art returned the smile, before reaching to gently shake his hand.  
“Well I believe you’re doing a great job. You proved it when you walked me back to my village and took immediate action. You may not think you’re king material, but you seem like one to me.”

He paused a moment, before turning on his heel.  
“Oh but what do I know~? I’ve never been a king~”

This sparked something in Lancelot, something he couldn’t place, and yet...it felt so familiar. Him? King? That was laughable~  
“Right, well I thank you for your kind words, Art. Shall I expect you to come running back anytime soon to bother me? I’d like to know so that I may lock myself away where you can’t sneak up on me.” 

Was that...a hint of playfulness? Art managed a laugh, a warmth coming to his cheeks as he waved the other off.  
“You know, your highness, I rather like surprising you. Who knows if I may return~” He grinned, before turning to take his leave. He waved to the king in a playful manner, going to catch up with the two younger mobians.

Lancelot watched them as they took their stroll into town, glad that Galahad was making friends, even if they were a bit on the devious side. And yet, he probably needed a bit of an edge. Lancelot always thought him too gentle at times. His thoughts were stopped however as he noticed someone approaching the gates, soon identifying them as their messenger. She simply bowed before him, before handing him a letter, and a rather glossy one at that. It could only be from one person: Nimue. 

“Sorry for the late night delivery, but it was quite urgent.” She apologized, before Lancelot assured her it was alright, and turned back to open the letter. If Nimue was trying to contact him this late into the day, then surely it was urgent. Pulling the letter out, he read it over.

My Dear Lancelot, 

It has come to my attention that you have been feeling rather unwell since your crowning. I would like to address the situation, in hopes of improving your confidence.

You know where to find me.

-Nimue

It really wasn’t like her to leave a message so short, but nonetheless, he had a visit to make tomorrow.

It was time for a change.


End file.
